Sorpresa?
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Byakuya quiere darle algo a su hermana, pero... el no es muy bueno para esas cosas, qué puede hacer?, pues pedir ayuda. Renji disfrazado? ohh...
1. Chapter 1

En la sociedad de almas…

Byakuya caminaba hacia el cuartel de la octava división, en busca del Capitán, Shunsui Kyoraku.

Llegó, Nanao, la teniente, estaba allí.

- Capitán Kuchiki?, qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?

- Deseo hablar con Shunsui

- Oh!, si si, está ahí arriba, como siempre, haciendolas de vago, por que mi capitán no puede ser como usted?, es mucho pedi..

- Gracias – la interrumpio desapareciendo

-Vah

…

- EHh??, a qué debo el gran honor de que me visites! – dijo mientras se alzaba el sombrero

- Necesito algo de ayuda – el rostro de Byakuya no cambiaba por nada

- Umm claro claro, lo que sea mi amigo, venga, sientate y cuentame tus penas, alguna mujer?

- Sip

- Ohhh, problema de faldas verdad, y dime, quien es la afortunada que ha robado tu corazon

- Rukia

- Rukia-chan?? Hombre, pero si es tu hermana, bueno claro que es medi…

- Va a ser el aniversario de su ingreso a la familia Kuchiki y quiero no se, darle algo

- Darle algo?, como que?

- No se, por eso vine, creo que eres el indicado para ayudarme

- Oh, hombre, que honor, creo que te podria ayudar, Nanao-chan se puede encargar de las papelerias y firmas que hay que hacer por aquí, asi que…

- Quiero darle mis disculpas por ser…

- Ohh, que bien que bien, eso no me lo tienes que explicar. Pero como que quieres darle?

- Solo quiero que sea especial

- Ohhh, tengo una idea. Que tal si nos vamos al mundo de los humanos y allí conseguimos algo.

- Umm puede ser

- Claro claro, y ese chico, el de pelo naranja que hace de heroe por aquí, vive allí no?

- Eh si

- Ok ok, él nos puede ayudar. Ahora solo tenemos que conseguir dos gigais – dijo sonriendole

…

Rukia, en el armario, ya estaba teniendo dulces sueños con Chappy Ichigo, como de costumbre, en su cama, estaba a punto de dormirse, echó una ultima ojeada al reloj que marcaba las 12:00, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Una mano le tapó fuertemente la boca y lo sacó de la cama, mientras le ponían una capucha negra que no le permitió ver nada. Sólo sintió que ya no estaban en su habitación.

Le sacaron la capucha y le costó recuperarse un poco del aturdimiento. Sus ojos se enfocaron y allí estaban, los dos capitanes del Gotei 13, Byakuya y Shunsui. El primero, con el pelo recogido con una coleta, llevaba un polo estampado que tenía varios dibujitos graciosos y unos pantalones negros, con zapatillas nike; el otro, con el pelo también recogido, tenía unos lentes oscuros, un chaleco multicolor, unos pantalones muy sueltos y unas sandalias, que lo hacía ver como un hippie, y con la cara que se manejaba, tenía más la pinta de drogadicto mendigo.

Ichigo pestañeó y al verlos bien no pudo contener la risa.

- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja – después de que le echaran una mirada de si-no-paras-te-mato, se calmó un poco y pudo hablar – jaja Que…que están haciendo aquí? – dijo aún riendo un poco

- Umm – Byakuya se jaló el polo como examinandolo

- Venimos a solicitar tu ayuda – dijo Shunsui

- Ayuda?, quieren que los ayude después de haberme secuestrado de mi calentita cama a media de la noche??, NOP – dijo entrecruzando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y dándose la vuelta, además porqué tendría que ayudarlos?

- Se trata de Rukia – dijo el capitán del octavo escuadrón

- Rukia? – al escuchar su nombre, se volteó al instante – porque?, sucede algo con ella? – su rsotro se tornó preocupado

- No no, nada de eso

- Uff – el pecho de Ichigo se desinfló – pensaba que…

- No pienses nada chico, sólo queremos ayuda porque…, mejor explícaselo tu

- Umm, va a ser el aniversario de su ingreso a la familia Kuchiki y quiero darle algo especial

- Ohhhhhhhhh – Ichigo pensó "Y a este tío, que le pasa" - Y?, porque no se lo das de frente?

- Ya te dije que quiero algo especial

- Ah, y para qué me necesitan

- Pues para ir de compras – dijo Shunsui

- De compras??, con ustedes dos?

- Claro, somos amigos no? – dijo con una gran sonrisa, "de drogadicto" pensó Ichigo

- Umm si seguro – "oh dios, de compras con estos dos anormales" – mañana podemos ir, es sábado y no tengo escuela

- Genial – dijo Shunsui – pero que Rukia-chan no se entere de nada ok?

- Vale

- Antes puedes darme alguna idea de qué es lo qué le gusta más a Rukia-chan – Byakuya lo miró con ojos de ja-y-el-va-a-saber-mas-de-Rukia-que-yo

- Umm siempre hace unos dibujitos extrañamente feos de un conejo … Chappy se llama

- Ohh – soltó Shunsui. Mientras Byakuya pensaba "no puede ser, este chico sabe mas que yo" – Ok, entonces mañana te esperamos aquí mismo a las 9, te parece?

- Ok

- Entonces hasta mañana

- Adios – Ichigo se fue caminando en dirección a su casa hasta que desapareció

- Oye, que tal si hacemos una fiesta y si alguien se disfraza de ese conejo raro

- Umm, quien?

- Puede ser…, que tal ti teniente Abarai, él estima mucho a Rukia no? – sonrió maliciosamente

- Si, podría ser

- Jaja, ya me lo imagino… Bueno, ahora vamos a buscar un hotel

- No pienso dormir en la misma cama que tú – dijo el impertérrito Byakuya

- Jaja, oh qué lastima, no te preocupes, mi maravillosos cuerpo no tacará el tuyo jaja – dijo sarcásticamente – debemos descansar, mañana iremos de compras!! – Shunsui pensó que nunca había ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa del capitán. "Umm, tal vez sea momento de que ria un poco" pensó.

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo, como de costumbre, estaba recostado en su cama, apunto e dormirse

Por la mañana…

- Ichigo? – Rukia salió del armario al escuchar bulla

- Voy a salir – dijo mientras se terminaba de atar las zapatillas

- Uy, tienes una cita?

- Jaja, se podría decir que si

- Pyon – hizo un sonido extraño inflando los cachetes – la conozco

- Jajaja, de hecho, si, la conoces bien jaja

- Umm Inoue?

- Nop, y ya me tengo que ir, vuelvo en un rato – dijo y salió corriendo

- Umm, quien será…

Ichigo corrió hacia donde debía de encontrarse con Byakuya y el Shunsui. Cuando se acercaba pudo divisarlos, exactamente con el mismo atuendo de la noche anterior.

- Bueno – les dijo cuando llegó – qué quieren hacer

- Primero, qué les parece la idea de una fiesta para Rukia-chan – habló Shunsui

- Umm, nunca ha tenido una fiesta – intervino Byakuya

- Que no? – se sorprendió Ichigo – Pero habrá asistido a alguna por lo menos?

La cara de Byakuya le respondió

- Qué?, de veras?

- Umm si

- Bueno, entonces la idea de la fiesta queda, haber…, algo más quería preguntar… - se rascó la cabeza – ahhhh si, aparte de los preparativos para la fiesta, y del regalo que vamos a comprar, que te parece que alguien se disfrace de ese conejo que tanto le gusta?

- Jaja, no me imagino quien querría disfrazarse de "Chappy" su conejito raro – se rió Ichigo

- Que opinas de Abarai? – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja, Renji disfrazado de conejo jajajajajajajajajajjaja, pagaría por ver eso

- Lo digo en serio, Byakuya se lo va a pedir no?

- Si eso haria feliz a Rukia, si

- Jajajajajaja, ya quiero ver

- Bueno, bueno, deja de reirte. Sabes de algun lugar para la fiesta?

- Le puedo decir a Inoue que nos ayude con esto si desean

- Inoue? Ahhh tu amiga, la resucita-muertos

- Jaja, si ella. Como para cuando

- Lo más pronto posible – dijo Byakuya

- Ok!

- Hay que emoción!! – gritó el atolondrado Shunsui – espera a que invite a Nanao-chan a la fiesta!

- Vale vale, vayamos a comprar

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial.

Mas tarde…

- Bueno, ahora que ya tienen el regalo para Rukia, déjenme ir a hablar con Inoue

- Oye Ichigo, te ves muy entusiasmado con eso de la fiesta para Rukia eh! – dijo dandole codazos

- Es que… - se sonrojó un poco. Byakuya volteó y lo taladró con la mirada de quita-tus-ojos-de-mi-hermana-o-te-mato – no no, solo quiero que la pase bien

- Uy si, esa te la creo

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana ok?

- Si, a la misma hora aquí – dijo Shunsui

- Vale

…

Ichigo sacó el movil y marcó el número de la casa de Inoue

- Si? – se escuchó su vocecita

- Hola Inoue soy Ichigo

- Ohhh Kurosaki-kun como estás

- Crees que me puedo pasar por tu casa en 10 minutos?, necesito un favor

- Oh, no hay problema, seguro, te espero

- Ok, ya voy

…

Ichigo tocó la puerta de Orihime y un rato después esta salió

- Kurosaki-kun, hola, pasa por favor

- Gracias – le dijo y se acomodó en uno de los sillones

- Bueno, qué sucede?

- Umm, haber, el hermano de Rukia quiere hacerle una fiesta

- Ohhhhhh, que lindo

- Ajap, y me preguntaba si nos podías ayudar

- Ohh, claro que sí!! – dijo encantadísima – Haber, que tal si la hacemos en mi casa, que emoción, invitaríamos a los capitanes y sus tenientes y mandaríamos invitaciones y todo eso y…

- Si si, mañana a las 9 en el parque cerca de mi casa, allí estarán Byakuya y el otro capitán, Shunsui

- Ohhh, el que acosa a su teniente?

- Si, el mismo

- Oh ok, allí estare

**Continuara**


End file.
